


Break

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: The Geniuses Club [13]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Between being apart for too long, the growing tension and being alone together, it becomes too much. They break.





	Break

Lucy watched as Rufus and Wyatt walked away from the house, the two of them hoping the engineer would find a way to finish his reparations on the Lifeboat soon. Actually, all of them hoped, but it was clear that Rufus was no fan of being around when the other three were in the same room, there was still some tension left at times. So Logan was also more than happy to use the protection card to get out of the house with the black man and leave Flynn and Lucy to take care of each other, clearly, they got along well enough.  
Still, Wyatt had no idea of how well they got along, even if he was suspicious of the glances they shared at times. The pair had never been so close.  
The historian had sensed Garcia behind her, watching their colleagues leave, but there was something else in the air now. Made Preston remember just how they had been apart for days in this particularly complicated mission. A mission that revealed a lot of Rittenhouse’s plans and just how disturbing they could get, how much work they had ahead.  
They hadn’t talked about just how things had been progressing, but again they never really did, it felt as if they just knew where this was going. As if one could sense the other’s intentions and needs. Like now.  
Cats in heat could have had less sexual tension.  
“How long do you think they’ll take?” she questioned, not really focused on the answer.  
“Not too long, Rufus has done quite a fine job these last days” he informed, equally mild interested on the conversation.  
She heard him swallowed and ended up doing the same. “We should be quick” came out of her mouth suddenly and she turned to face him, saw the surprise on confusion on his face for a moment, his head tilted as if asking just how sure of this she was.  
But her gaze didn’t falter, her intentions clear, so Flynn closed the distanced, kissed her hard and fast, feeling her respond to him immediately. Her hands pulled him close by the neck while he had her caught by the waist, his mouth soon moving down to explore her further.  
She felt his hand move up in a caress and stop at her side, her mind processing the fact that there was no way this could be done with the number of layers she was wearing under the dress. It would take them forever to do it properly.  
“We don’t have the time” the historian reminded, breaking the kiss.  
He nodded, kissed her once more as if her lips of the most delightful taste he had ever tried, then forcing himself to pull away he looked into her eyes. “Turn around”  
Lucy did and felt an agitation as her mind wondered just what he would do, each option sounding as mouthwatering as the next one. There was a quiet noise, then she felt her skirts being pulled up slowly, his fingers managing to caress her skin on his way, leaving goosebumps in their wake.  
Garcia stopped at her waist and she could feel his gaze lingering on her anachronistic underwear.  
He cleared his throat and the historian saw him licking his lips on her mind’s eye, felt his hand getting the piece of fabric out of the way with a tortuous calm. His warmth soon surrounded her and the sound of him undoing his pants was just one of the reasons for her to whimper.  
Flynn made her spread her thighs with a gentle touch at the end of butt, had her groaning softly when his exploration reached the middle of his legs, testing just how prepared she was. A grunt announced what he had found and Lucy caught her cheeks going pink, her breathing growing erratic.  
A hand holding her dress away and the other finally touching her waist, she could feel him against her entrance for a moment, his chest against her back, his breath making her hair shake a little, making goosebumps rise on her skin.  
There were sighs and low mutters when he slipped inside.  
She was wet, she was very deliciously wet and he might as well be burning without any pain. There was no way something that felt so good wasn’t a sin.  
Lucy’s hand found support on the nearest surface and his covered hers before he started moving, stroking deep, slow and gentle, yet stealing breaths and moans from her lips. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to see him, but right now it could wait because he was hitting just the right places and she wished he wouldn’t stop anytime soon.  
If the historian processed the window, it took her a moment to do so and never really paid it much attention. And it wasn’t like they had any sort of neighbors. Still, the sight would be curious, interesting.  
Her cheeks flushed, her heavy breathing. No one could see how her hips moved against his, eagerly, how his grip tightened a bit on her waist, but it was possible to take a glimpse of the way he leaned in, buried his face on her neck and on her hair, planted kisses wherever he could reach, allowed his eyes to close and his breath to spread chaos down her form.  
A gasp escaped her lips when her walls clenched and she soon felt his own release happen, felt him spill and felt his fingers curling over hers for a moment, and he might or might not leave a mark on her hip.  
Then he kissed her neck with several quick pecks, got himself out of her, so he could have her lips against his own, find a relief he didn’t know he was craving.  
Lucy helped him get himself back in order, feeling him caress and kiss her as if apologizing. Clearly, this was not how he planned for them to have their first time together. Yet she couldn’t see how it could have been better, they had been craving it for a long time, dancing around the idea for a perhaps too long while. She was glad they had done it and showed it in every little touch she gave him.  
For now, they wouldn’t discuss it, they’d get everything back in order and hope that Rufus would get them home soon, there was still a lot to happen, a lot of plans to be executed going through their minds.  
Flynn kissed her breathless until he couldn’t anymore, until they decided that it might be time to cool it before the boys got back. Yet, when they were making their way to the now fixed time machine, their hands brushed and they smiled. Everything was good.


End file.
